


非典型生理卫生教学

by PraiseThePowerOfCreativity



Category: Pet（2020）, pet_anime, 思维覆写
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity/pseuds/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity
Summary: 司决定在向广树科普一些生理卫生知识，但在教学的过程中遇到了一些差错。万幸的是，他因此获得了与自己的暂时和解。超标R级⚠雷⚠ 严重ooc⚠  全部剧情皆属妄想⚠这些角色不属于我双性描写注意边缘性行为描写注意未成年性行为描写注意（疑似）儿童邪典描写注意创伤经历描写注意故事纯属虚构！故事主人公的关系不可复制！请认清现实和创作之间的界线！不可模仿！不可模仿！不可模仿！重要的事情说三遍！请在观看之前确认自己已经建立了相对健全的性观念！任何的文艺创作都不该成为您获取性知识的渠道！观看正文内容则视作您已经放弃一切相关的追究权利！请确认您已阅读以上全部预警和告知，阅读后产生的任何后果恕笔者不负责
Relationships: 广树/司
Kudos: 10





	非典型生理卫生教学

低矮的儿童书桌上摆着大一小两本教材，大的那本是人体结构解剖图解，另一本则是儿童专用的生理教育绘本。司午饭后收拾好餐桌和碗筷就把广树叫进屋里，现在两人、说准确一点是司一个人，正如临大敌般正坐在书桌前，广树趴在桌面上一手托腮，另一只手则伸向那本封面上画着袋鼠一家的儿童绘本。

“唔，这个书是讲什么的啊？”广树两指捏起绘本的书脊在半空晃来晃去，清澈的大眼睛跟着书角上鲜艳的小花直转。“这个…”司清了清嗓子，从广树手里拿起绘本放在两手之间，“这本书是帮广树这么大的孩子了解自己的身体构造的，虽然广树可能以前没有接触过这些知识，不过咱们一起来读，不懂的话就参照这一本”，他指指桌上的解剖图解，“这本书上画着咱们每个人都会有的器官和身体结构，配合着小绘本的话就很好理解了。”

“嗯…我的身体构造？是说我的肚子里都有些什么吗？“男孩不解地抓抓头发，不理解山亲略显含糊的解释。

“哈哈，这么说的话也没错啦，”司不禁莞尔，翻开绘本的正篇，“人的肚子里确实有很多器官呢，等会看那边的图解你就知道了，咱们先来看这个，”他指着绘本上的袋鼠男孩，“这个孩子的年纪和广树差不多大，他想知道自己的身体内部构造是什么样子，于是就跑去问妈妈，‘妈妈，妈妈，我的身体里有什么呀？’”

“嘿嘿，我知道我知道！“男孩举起一只手，”我们有一个胃，拿来装我们吃掉的好吃的！”

“对，除了胃之外我们还有很多器官用来吸收食物里的营养或者是用来排泄掉剩余的残渣，这些器官被我们统称为‘消化系统’“，画面上穿围裙的袋鼠妈妈牵着袋鼠男孩的小手，司也拉起广树的手，隔着衣服放在男孩的肚皮上，“我们饿了的话肚子就会咕咕叫，那就是我们的消化系统在告诉我们该吃饭啦。”

“我们刚才刚吃完饭耶，现在不会叫的吧？”男孩按住自己的肚子揉了揉，“那除了消化ji统、呃，系统？我们的肚子里还有什么呀？”

“如果往上一点的话就是心脏和肺，是我们重要的呼吸系统”，少年把广树的小手往上拉，按在对方胸口的位置，“我们呼吸的时候胸部会起伏，那就是我们的两个肺在向吹气球一样出气进气，往左面一点的地方就是心脏，每时每刻都在怦怦跳，往我们的身体各处输送血液，就像一个大水泵。”

“水泵和气球…那它们会一直工作下去吗？”广树伸出另一只手去试探山亲的心跳，少年留长的柔顺黑发顺着低头的动作垂落下来，像墨黑的绸缎搭在男孩手上。

“我们的心脏和肺大部分情况下都会一直好好工作的，不过如果人生病或者受伤的话，它们就会有停止工作的危险了”，司习惯性地把鬓发掖到耳后，“这就是为什么我们一定要好好吃饭睡觉、还要注意安全的缘故，虽然我们很老很老的时候心脏和肺也会自然地停止工作，但我们还是应该确保自己没那么老的时候不会心肺停止呀。”

“诶——好吧，”男孩疑惑地眨眨眼，山亲心跳的震动穿透胸膛，带着令人留恋的体温传导至自己的掌心，“可是司你真的不用那么啰嗦啦…晚睡十分钟不会影响我的心脏和肺吧？”

这孩子，少年一把把男孩柔嫩的脸颊扯得微微变形，“你那可不叫十分钟，我要是不说你的话，你可要半夜十一点都不回屋睡觉呢！”

“哇好疼好疼，司太用力啦！”男孩装模作样地吱哇乱叫，把脸从对方手里挣脱出来，其实司根本没怎么用力。广树一头撞进山亲的怀里哼哼唧唧撒起娇来，金色的小脑袋在少年的胸口蹭来蹭去，“司以后和我一起睡嘛，这样我就不会熬夜了，嘿嘿！”

一起睡？刚把广树接回来的时候，司确实是为了让男孩更好地接受新环境而和他在一张床上睡过一段时间。可是随着年纪的增长，身体越发难以抑制那难以言喻的淫荡冲动，司可不想在半夜偷偷把手伸向下身的时候被别人看到，于是就和广树分开房间睡。想到这里，少年雌雄莫辨的面容上浮起一丝潮红，如果让广树看到自己自慰时的丑态…司不动声色地扭动身体调整着坐姿，升腾起的羞耻感莫名其妙地唤起了渴求，他这才想起来自己已经两天没有纾解过性欲了，体内某张饥渴的小嘴蠕动着开始流出黏稠的涎液，泛着痒意的热流从小腹深处缓缓蔓延向发育良好的耻丘和阴部，得不到爱抚的花蕊却只能无助地颤抖、渴望着习以为常的慰籍。

不，现在还不行。司摇摇头赶走脑内的遐思，希望情热能在被忽视之后慢慢消散。“这件事情以后再说吧，咱们先来看看接下来的内容，”他拍拍广树的后背，男孩从他怀里抬起头转过身去看画册上没读完的文字，肉嘟嘟的小脸就枕在山亲日益发育饱满的胸脯上，“嗯…接下来就是泌尿系统和生殖系统，”少年把男孩圈在怀里，一手拿来图册支在桌面上，“泌尿系统是包括两颗肾脏在内的、负责排出身体大部分多余水分和溶于水的身体代谢废物的器官体系，男性的泌尿系统末端——尿道是和生殖系统末端公用的，所以这两套系统经常被统称为‘生殖－泌尿系统’。”

“唔，生殖系统是什么呀？“广树从司的怀里抬起头来询问山亲，眼里充满好奇。少年看了看书上略显艰涩难懂的描写，一边暗自吐槽桂木给小孩子挑书怎么这么不认真，一边斟酌语言作出简单易懂的回答：”生殖系统顾名思义就是用来生育、繁殖的一套器官，女孩子和男孩子各自都有着不一样的生殖器官，两者在发育成熟之后结合，才会产生小孩子。” 司一边转述，一边翻开那本图解，找到生殖系统解剖图的那一页指给男孩看，“这边的是女孩子的生殖系统构造，有卵巢负责产生卵子，子宫负责孕育新生命、还有阴道作为把小宝宝输送到这个世界上的通道；这边是男孩子的，垂在体外的睾丸被阴囊保护着、能产生负责和卵子结合的精子，输精管则负责把精子输送到尿道附近，和前列腺分泌的液体混合起来，通过阴茎里的尿道输送出来。“

“阴茎是什么？是小鸡鸡吗？”男孩低下头盯着自己的裤裆，“就是我站起来的时候会垂下来的那个？”

“垂下来的东西一个是小鸡鸡——也就是阴茎啦，”山亲迟疑了一下，眼神有些游离，“另外就是我说的睾丸，在鸡鸡后面垂下来的两个圆圆的球就是被阴囊包裹住的睾丸，”司指着图解上标着阴囊的地方，男孩的目光随着山亲修长的手指看去，“广树有时间的话可以自己看一下，很好分辨的。”

“现在不可以吗？”男孩不知道什么时候解开了裤带，现在正把手往裤腰里伸，被手疾眼快的山亲一把抓住，“啊啊，广树不可以把生殖器露给别人看的！”少年也不知在脸红什么，只觉得说话声音都发颤，“你看，书上说了，穿着内裤和内衣的地方是不能露给别人的，快把裤子系好。”

“可是司不是别人，是我的山亲耶，山亲也不可以看吗？”男孩的执拗劲一上来就倔得让人头疼，他撅着嘴扬起小脸，“再说了，你以前给我洗澡的时候也看过吧？那我现在拿出来给你看也没问题对不对？”

“这…可是...”山亲一时哑口无言，他一会瞟向画册一会转向广树的脸，不知道该找什么样的理由拒绝自己的小孩，“理论上讲，小孩子在八岁以后就不该在别人面前露出裸体了，“他突然想起某次工作时无意听到一个刚做妈妈的女性这样说过，于是急忙拿来搪塞好奇心旺盛的小男孩，也不管这话到底对不对。“广树已经八岁了，所以不可以这么做了，就算是山亲也不行哦”，他又补充，只是为了便于理解，把原话的“爸爸妈妈”换成了“山亲”罢了。

“哼，书上可没这么说，司是不是在骗我呢？”男孩又不高兴地撅着嘴巴，不情愿地把裤子系好。司红着脸否认，但也拿不出决定性的证据来，只能说“还、还是继续往下看吧，说不定后面会讲到为什么不能露出来给别人看的原因呢。”

广树不太开心，明明自己的山亲以前什么事情都愿意为自己做，现在连一个小小的要求都不愿满足，男孩窝火地在少年怀里乱扭，书上的内容他显然一个字也没看进去。“广树！你别乱动呀！”司显然也不好受，男孩的肩胛骨窝在他胸口之间一通乱蹭，有那么几下好死不死、正好挤压到自己正因发育而变得格外敏感脆弱的胸乳，而广树的臀部也恰巧撞上身后山亲隐藏在牛仔裤布料下的耻部，撩拨得跪坐在男孩身后的司不自觉夹紧了双腿，腿间的秘处又开始一股股地往外吐露热液。

好不容易熬到广树消停下来，司已经没法再专注地读书了，他盯着纸面上赤身裸体只裹着一条薄毯的袋鼠妈妈忙着和袋鼠男孩和袋鼠女孩解释大人之间的性行为，自己诵读的内容是否正确他也没心去听，只觉得裤裆处一片湿黏，不透气的面料被完全打湿贴在会阴处柔嫩的肌肤上说不出的令人焦躁，雌雄同体的下半身开始怀念被前后同时进入时酸楚疼痛的饱胀欢愉。好想...好想要。少年难耐地不断收紧放松腿间湿润的穴道，紧贴在牛仔布料上的蚌肉却因此受到了强烈的挤压和磨蹭，带来不算强烈却难以忽视的瘙痒快感。

“司，我可以看看你的生殖器吗？”

“什、什么——！？”

司浑身猛地一颤，男孩稚嫩清脆的话音如同春雷一般从头顶击入他的身体，一瞬间引得本就饥渴难耐的雌穴潮吹似地喷出一小股淫汁，连半勃的前端也开始失控一样吐出透明的前液。不，不行，不可以这样。少年难受得脊背都颤抖着轻轻蜷缩起来，仅剩的一丝理智正声嘶力竭地呐喊着试图回忆起人类应有的道德底线，司强忍住吞咽的冲动，轻轻松开了怀里的男孩，让广树转过身来和自己对视。

“广树为什么想看呢？”

“司的年龄比我大很多吧？”男孩不假思索，清澈的眼睛里又闪烁起好奇来，“袋鼠男孩说看到了爸爸的鸡鸡比自己的鸡鸡大很多呢，所以司的鸡鸡是不是比我也大呢？”

“可、可是人家明明说了那只是一个意外呀，”少年下意识想要咬住自己的下唇，“袋鼠爸爸平时也不会在自己的孩子面前脱掉内裤的对不对？”

“唔唔，我不管嘛——！”广树好像随时都要哭出来似的皱着小脸大喊大叫，光脚跺着地板砰砰直响，也不顾山亲慌乱无措地抓着自己说不要再闹了。“我不管我不管我不管我不管啦——！袋鼠男孩都可以为什么我不可以嘛！”，男孩拽着山亲的衣袖鼻涕一把泪一把，又扑进少年怀里扒着对方的胸口直蹭，撒泼耍赖无所不用其极，好像铁了心一定要达成目的才肯罢休。

该死的桂木，这都是从哪里弄来的毒害小孩的东西。司暗暗咒骂连小孩子看的书都要动手脚的黑心社员，心里却产生了动摇。男孩的无理要求让自己既变成了无奈的母亲、又成为了毫无道德底线的娼妓——伏在自己胸口的到底是自己没有血缘却视如己出的儿子，还是以“意象”和无条件的忠诚与爱慕做嫖资的男人——无论自己怎样思考，都无法在这恶劣的要求面前选择拒绝。随着性欲的桃色潮水将心灵逐渐浸润淹没，深渊之下的那个自己伸出了剧毒的触手：给他吧，把一切都告诉他，你什么都可以给他，因为你们彼此拥有。本我歇斯底里地叫嚣着，自制的准绳陷入了浅紫的迷雾。如果广树想看的话…仅此一次，只有这一次。少年简直不敢相信自己竟然说出了应允的话语，他拉起广树从地毯上起身，沉默不语地把男孩带进自己的房间。

房门砰地一声被自己关上时司再也没法掩饰身体的异样，他大口喘息着，一把把广树按在自己的床上，稍显稚嫩却也初具成人媚态的面孔上泛起潮红。“这件事不可以告诉别人...”司弯下身将食指按在男孩肉乎乎的下嘴唇上，眼神迷离地凝视着对方好奇又兴奋的双眼，“答应我，广树，答应我你不会和任何人说。”

广树看愣了，抱着司伸向自己的手无法言语。男孩从没有看见过山亲如此的情态，明明苦闷地皱紧了眉头，嘴角却颤抖着扬起一丝难以察觉的笑意，说不出是痛苦还是愉快的清秀面庞上有着自己无法理解的复杂神色。 “肯定、我肯定不会说出去的...”，男孩连声应允着，视线不由自主地飘向山亲隐藏在宽大衬衫下纤细腰肢的线条和湿意淋漓的胯间。有限的布料再也无法吸收私处之间过多的水液，有晶莹的水滴随时都有可能随着重力砸到地板上，平时自己躺在山亲大腿边时才能隐约闻到的那股温暖腥臊的香气逐渐变得难以忽视。广树看呆了，任由司在自己面前缓缓褪下长裤，连同白净修长的双腿、和裹着白色棉质短袜的纤细脚踝一起卸去深蓝色布料的遮掩。衬衫下摆的阴影下、山亲毫无遮蔽的前端终于暴露在男孩面前，是较男孩更加成熟却依旧泛着青涩粉色的秀气阴茎，正滴滴答答地流着前液、在覆盖在高高隆起的耻丘上的黑色灌木丛中仰起头来。

“广树，这就是我的阴茎……”黑发的山亲脸颊通红几欲滴血，在pet面前露出裸体这件事让他感到前所未有的羞耻，但他依旧主动掀起自己的衬衫下摆，把平坦柔软的小腹和嫩红的乳珠也袒露出来。“我之前一直没有告诉过你...我的身体和书上画的并不一样。”司把衣襟压在下巴和胸口间，将右手伸向自己的下体，将半勃的茎身扶到一旁，广树看到山亲的阴茎后只有一条细细的肉缝，却没有男性本该有的两只垂坠的囊袋。

司努力缓住自己的呼吸不让撸动性器的欲望盖过最后的理智，他颤抖着将左手的两只手指探进鼓鼓的大阴唇中间轻轻拨开，让被淫水浸湿已久的肉红阴蒂暴露在空气中。“这里的东西，都和女孩子一样，”然后是那两片掩盖着产道的、边缘颜色略微深沉的肥嫩蚌肉被拉开了，少年纤细的手指在湿黏的汁水里直打滑，为了不让阴唇边被打湿的黑色毛发遮挡住外阴的结构，他不得不一次又一次放开两边的的肉唇再缓缓拉开。“然后里面...”司把胯部凑到广树的鼻子前，男孩闻到了毫无遮掩的淫靡气味和混入其中的性费洛蒙，羞得面红耳赤却还是把脸凑近山亲的秘处端详那藏在山谷最深处的入口。漫溢的情潮的源头就藏在两片小阴唇之间，不像图册上那样上方还藏有细小的尿道口，只是孤零零的一张颜色粉嫩的小嘴，最外端的嫩肉像奶猫的嘴巴一样肉乎乎地裂开，却又好似海葵的口器一般蠕动收缩着，将更深处甬道里泛白的黏液排挤出来，哧哧地甩在敏感的四周，又喘息一样地轻颤着张开，如此往复叫观者无法转开视线。

真好看。广树红着脸想，他试探地伸出手去捏住山亲腿间充血肿胀的阴蒂缓缓揉搓，换来司夹带着哭腔的几声惊喘，“轻、轻点！”少年声音发颤地嗔道，身下粉嫩的小嘴和发硬的肉茎却诚实地同时涌出两股热液，“别捏了，我快尿出来了..嘶，广树！呜嗯嗯——......”他握在手里的阴茎早就胀得发痛，被男孩揉捏阴蒂的快感好像强烈的电流一般持续不断地刺激着从小腹至脚尖的每一寸血肉，尿道深处持续不断的排尿冲动让他头晕目眩、张开艳红的嘴唇哀叫不止。“司...你真好看...你是不是很舒服啊？”见山亲没有阻止，广树更加大胆地用上一整只手去，顺着黏滑的骚水揉弄对方女性的外阴，弄得少年又痛又爽，只能咬着衣服下摆、两眼泪汪汪地仰起头连声哭喘，肌理匀称丰满的腿根也跟着直打颤，“有几次我晚上起来上厕所的时候，也能听见你在房间里这样的声音，司那个时候也在对自己做这样的事吗？”问到这里广树不禁吞了口口水，一想到司每天晚上都背着自己，在昏暗的月光下在这张床上不知羞耻地打开修长洁白的双腿、一边就着自己的体液抚慰饥渴的肉花、一边因为不想被发现而咬着嘴唇把所有的淫声浪语都咽回到肚子里，男孩的喉咙就难以克制地干渴起来，还未开始发育的性器不曾作答，口唇的欲望先一步占据了上风，迫使他张开嘴含住山亲充血立起的男性性器无师自通地吮吸起来。

“咿！广树——！好、好孩子...嗯嗯，好舒服...”两处敏感被同时爱抚的强烈快感顿时让本就道德意识模糊的少年一瞬间就抛弃了本该有的羞耻，他已经太久没有被如此温柔又无知地照顾过了，被pet取悦的感觉就好像是允许一只可爱的小狗舔舐自己的性器那样让人莫名地感觉到错乱又刺激，更何况这是自己最爱的男孩、永远也不会容忍他从自己身边溜走的广树……也许向他示弱是更好的选择呢，就让他知晓自己所有的柔软与敏感处，告诉他他才是你最想要的，让他就这么一直迷恋着你吧！”对、对，广树，不行——嗯嗯不行了、哈啊————！”自利的ego在脑内咆哮着，性器被爱抚伺弄的快感积累到极限自尾椎炸开，一瞬间的狂乱妄想击穿了少年双性的肉体。山亲像哺乳的妇人一样托着pet柔软的后颈，把淫乱与背德的乳汁送向男孩幼嫩的舌根，在骤然变调的高声呻吟中喘息至气绝般翻起蓝紫的双眸。

好咸，但是并不讨厌。广树尝到了山亲前端射出的液体，被浓重的咸味压得舌根发麻，但那股犹如新鲜海鱼身上散发出的淡淡海腥味一样的气息并没有让男孩厌恶到急忙吐出口中的黏液。“司...这就是精液吗？”男孩把山亲的淫汁含在嘴里含糊发问，他看到少年仍旧失神的绮丽面庞上粘着几缕被汗水打湿的黑发，“司？”

女性的器官高潮之后并不会像阴茎那样短期无感，反而使得阴道更加蠕动着欲求着纳入粗硬的外物一解饥渴，司大口喘息着从灭顶的恍惚中脱身，平时故意压低的嗓音如今染上了一丝难辨雌雄的娇艳，“嗯、对...广树喜欢吗？”也许他该慌乱地说【快吐出来】之类的话，然后捏着男孩的两腮逼他把白浊的体液吐干净，但一旦行为偏离了应有的轨道，他就再也无法再按照那套仿自外界的行为准则做出判断了。他爱着广树，他忠诚的pet、他悲伤的拉与幼小的荷鲁斯*、他锋利的剑和坚固的盾，他看到男孩做出了吞咽的动作，他知道广树依然想要他，他听见男孩说【只要是司，我都喜欢】，对，没错，我的好广树，你就该这么说。少年的狂喜没有声音，却让白皙的面颊再次涌上病态的潮红，司脱下被自己咬得皱成一团潮湿布料的衬衫，拉着男孩的手坐到床上，就像当年一样允许对方放肆地触碰自己水形的身体那样将男孩的手牵引到自己胸腹部柔软的肌肤之上。

十六岁前后的几年对于男性来说正是身高抽条的好年纪，司也确实是在这段时间里眼见地长个子，身形也逐渐接近标准的成年男性应有的模样。但是很显然，少年的身材远没有像许多同龄男孩那样空长身高却干瘪瘦弱，皮肤也没有变得黝黑粗糙，反而像是即将成熟的少女一样拥有一身白皙丰润的健康肌肤，肌肉日益健壮的胸部、臀部和大腿也带上了几分丰腴的气息，仿佛是水泽中漫步而出的宁芙，赤裸的胴体散发着暧昧的柔光。司左手拥抱着他年幼的海拉斯，右手握着他的手臂，用一个潮湿缠绵的吻将男孩拖下情欲的水潭中去*。

青春期中末的少年不再像几年前那样瘦小纤弱，日益放宽的双肩和胸膛所组成的怀抱于广树而言是唯一可以感觉到安心的港湾，而山亲主动的亲吻就是在那安宁平和之中横添一笔的邪恶旖丽的粉彩，昭示着对方对自己无下限的纵容与溺爱。是的，现在的司除了我以外不属于任何人，未来的他也不会属于除我以外的任何人。男孩思考能力有限的大脑被兴奋和得意塞满了，还未能良好承受情事的身体无法处理这样大量的、用力拥抱一个人的冲动，于是那股焦渴更加磨人地发作起来，驱使着他使出全身力气仰起头迎合山亲的亲吻，未能被吞咽下肚的唾液从两人交缠的唇舌缝隙间满溢而出，顺着男孩尖尖的下颌角一直流淌到印着小熊图案的、被浆洗得干干净净的棉睡衣上。空气开始变得燥热，少年牵着男孩的手无声地指引着对方探索自己身上每一寸肌肤，在男孩不知轻重的爱抚和揉捏中难耐地呻吟出声，纤长浓密的睫毛在对方眼前不住地轻颤。还想要，还是想要，想要让广树再吃一遍我的下面，想要广树去吸吮我的阴户，想要广树把我的淫汁都喝下去。晦暗的想法在司的脑内蔓生，他任由广树一手揉捏他故意挺起供人蹂躏的胸脯、另一只手又探向阴茎下方的狭窄肉缝揉弄敏感不已的阴蒂，自己则用毫不间断的湿吻蛮横地掠夺着男孩的唾液，恍惚地看着那张自己再熟悉不过的可爱小脸上染上与成人相近的痴迷情热。已经过载过一次的软肉内神经随着未能消去的充血变得格外敏感脆弱，每次被挤压都会唤起奇异却让人舒爽到抽搐的疼痛，少年在亲吻的间隙中再次淫叫出声，一边语无伦次地哀求着一边颤抖着泻出透明的骚水，雌性的肉穴蠕动起来发出细微的噗噗声。“唔、广树，你来——”司主动结束了漫长的亲吻，拉起广树的胳膊向后仰，两人一同倒在卧铺柔软的床上时轻笑着伸长了双腿，把男孩支撑在床面上的大腿牢牢圈在自己的桎桍中。“哎，司！”男孩惊叫一声伏在山亲赤裸的胸脯上，紧密相贴的两具身体顺着床垫的弹性一起颠簸两下，“唔、你干嘛啦？突然就躺下来…”广树把下巴枕在山亲柔软而有弹性的胸肌上痴痴地望着黑色长发柔顺地铺散在白色床单上、眼神迷离地张口微喘的少年，被对方轻轻推着往后挪动了几下，瘦小的后背正撞上山亲的后脚跟。

“广树要不要来看看我的里面？一般只有女孩子才会有的阴道哦，”司脸上带着玩味的笑容，一手扶着丰满的大腿内侧将被爱抚至肉红充血的畸形私处展露出来，柔软沉睡的阴茎之下蚌肉似的两片小阴唇满足于情欲的滋养，此时正自然地向两侧舒展、露出一指来宽的湿润开口，那通向肚腹深处的小小入口就藏在不远处，好像呼吸一般缓缓地收缩。被两次高潮冲昏头脑的少年早就不再拘泥外界不适用于自己的道德伦常，只想着要让自己的pet顺从地知晓他羞于启齿的全部，让这具承受过莫大的耻辱与恐惧的肉体自愿地向外展露并以此为荣，“嗯嗯、把手伸进来摸摸也可以的…我准备好了”，司又一次用自己的手指拉开那两片肉唇，这次却是将那蠕动的小嘴毫不掩饰地暴露在广树的面前，故意一次次用力收缩内壁引诱着无知的男孩一探究竟。

不同于铜版纸上扁平僵硬的油墨印画，山亲被大量情液打湿的粉嫩雌穴近在咫尺，在广树的鼻尖前咕叽咕叽地蠕动着吐出透明的蜜液，微酸温热的淫靡香味仿佛快要喷溅到男孩的脸上，如此刺激的情色诱惑根本就不是八九岁的幼童所能抵御的，于是广树伸出手探向山亲开阖蠢动的女性性器，骨节并不明显的柔嫩手指顺着大量汁水的润滑挤进闷热柔软的穴道。“嗯、唔…”，司磨蹭着床单梦呓似地轻叹出声，内里被外物闯入的感觉说不上明显，毕竟男孩的手指细小而柔嫩，但私处被他人凝视这件事使少年感到本能的羞怯，以至于早就习惯了被尺寸可观的物事操弄的淫穴此刻竟出奇得敏感，“再进来一根也行…进来吧”，他这样请求着自己的pet，缓慢地扭动纤细的腰肢、努力收紧内腔吸吮着男孩的手指。

里面好软好热，每一个小孩子都曾从这样的地方钻出来过吗？手指被湿滑的肉腔包裹吸吮的感觉太过奇妙，广树甚至无法抑制自己加快在山亲体内抽动手指的动作，一得到对方的准许便又添了一根进去，不断变换着角度将蠕动的内壁一遍遍撑开、观察嫩粉色的膣道因外力的侵犯而颤抖收缩、汩汩流出透明的水液。山亲微阖上珠宝般矜贵秀丽的双目呓语一般地呢喃呻吟着，白皙的身体横陈在被两人一起搅乱的床铺上慵懒地舒展扭动，火热的内壁好像是有生命一般地回应自己的每一次抽插，一边有规律地挤压着入侵的外物一边缓慢地伸展变深，游刃有余地承受着不间断的碾压和搅动。在与司相遇之前那个不曾拥有记忆的我、那个没有过去也无法思考的我，也曾浑身被这样粘滑的液体浸泡、从这样的温暖之中脱身而出吗？男孩在山亲动情的呻吟中吻上对方饱满艳丽的阴户，情难自抑地靠在插进少年体内翻搅的手指边啜饮满溢横流的淫汁，在对方逐渐变调的哀哀呻吟中寻求着缓解那股永恒的焦渴的方法。疯狂的思考已经无法停止，在被司赐予的记忆中他仍能清晰地寻找到那段由无名的金鱼而开启的奇妙深潜，也深知直到自己从那水形冰凉又温暖的腹中破体而出才拥有了人格、感觉、记忆和思考，才能察觉并回应这个世界的每一丝变化。那么司就是妈妈吗？司就是那个使我降生的女人吗？既拥有阴茎也拥有阴道的司是爸爸吗？是哥哥、或是姐姐吗？广树伸出空闲的左手握住山亲在快感中再次挺立的男性性器揉捏撸动起来，索取来少年无法用双唇隐藏住的快乐呜咽和白净双腿触电般难以自制的战栗抽搐。是的，每一个称谓听起来都符合、但每一个又都不完全正确；不是男孩子也不是女孩子，不是爸爸也不是妈妈，不是兄弟也不是姐妹，司就是司，没人可以取代、也没人可以曲解，司是绝对、是唯一，是我的来处也是我将归去之处。“广树、广树——唔呼、我要去了，哈啊啊————！”响亮的水声响彻小小的卧室，被汗水和泪水浸湿脸颊的山亲牢牢按住广树的头颅、在极乐的幻梦中带着扭曲的笑容呼唤幼子的名字，一边哭喊一边痛苦地绷紧修长丰润的肢体，在几近疯狂的抽插、爱抚与吮吸中筋疲力尽地射出最后一股爱欲的潮水。

当司浑身酸软地瘫倒回床榻上时，伏在自己腿间的广树仍在意犹未尽地翻弄自己那两片濡湿的蚌肉和仍在断断续续地绞紧喷潮的雌穴，好像那里唤起了男孩莫大的兴趣似的。就随广树去吧，疲惫的山亲昏昏欲睡地阖上眼，也不管自己身下的床单已经被自己揪得一团糟、臀部下面的部分湿得一塌糊涂。准确点说，少年已经不再在意了，不再在意他荒唐又矛盾的、被所有人看作怪诞邪恶的双面的身体了。怎样都好，广树已经全都知道了，他依然爱我，他依旧会对我忠诚，这就够了。他忽然感到前所未有的释怀，仿佛自己已经彻底地杀死了那个被粗暴地扔到手术床上、被冰冷坚硬的产钳强行撑开身体以供窥视的、被灭顶的恐惧和耻辱笼罩而瑟瑟发抖动弹不得的观赏宠物，成为了人们所说的、真正按照自我的意志而行动的高贵的人类。

安宁的黑甜向回归平静的水面袭来，司轻抚着广树的发顶沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊1 拉与荷鲁斯：古埃及神话体系中的太阳神与代表法老和王权的神。荷鲁斯被认为是其母伊西丝在她的丈夫奥西里斯死后生下的儿子，神话里荷鲁斯在母亲伊西丝的辅佐下打败了表叔赛特并取得正统的王位。有考据认为拉曾因某位神明的直言不讳而心情低落，于是美丽与喜悦的女神哈索尔来到拉的面前露出自己的裸体，拉神因此重拾喜悦。女神哈索尔同时也是荷鲁斯神的妻子，有考据认为其和荷鲁斯之母伊西丝本是一体，并认为荷鲁斯与母亲伊西丝有乱伦关系。
> 
> ＊2 宁芙与美少年海拉斯：海拉斯是古希腊神话中大力神赫拉克勒斯的好友（一说伴侣），其面容异常俊美，后来在随赫拉克勒斯一行夺取金羊毛的途中被水中仙女宁芙（多位）看上并诱拐至水中。《希腊神话和传说》中对宁芙拐走海拉斯有这样的描写：“当这美丽的青年走到泉水边，水中的水仙看见了他，沉迷于他的美丽，因而用左手拥抱着他，右手握着他的手臂，将他拖下水去，只留下充满悲伤的水罐在水面晃来荡去”。
> 
> 宁芙是希腊神话中一系列仙女的统称，容貌身材皆是娇俏可爱，但也经常恶作剧。有些宁芙居住在水里和森林中，有些宁芙则会侍奉在众神身边。


End file.
